


A Bump In The Road

by irphanfic



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Upset Dan, internet support group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan is upset when his new ''Internet Support Group'' video doesn't do as well as the others, but gladly Phil is there to make it all better.





	A Bump In The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Number 15: Where would I be without you?

_nº15: Where would I be without you?_

Dan had just uploaded the newest “Internet Support Group” video and he expected the same result as the other ones. Enough views, enough likes and enough comments that told him that he had done a good work.

Yeah, they might not be his best videos, but he still had fun filming them and people kept sending him emails in hopes of a response, so why was this one doing so badly?

His followers just kept saying how he ‘had hyped up’ the video of this week and how it was ‘the same thing as always’, that he was just giving up on YouTube and he didn’t care anymore.

But he did care! He cared a lot! Without YouTube he would have nothing.

Dan sighed as he read another comment on his mobile, still saying how they expected so much from him and still managed to let them down.

It wasn’t Dan’s fault that his viewers took his words and understood what they wanted. Yes, he had mentioned that ‘a good video’ was going to be uploaded and that it was 'something that he had been thinking of a lot’; but mostly because the “Internet Support Group” series was pretty fun and he had been struggling with new ideas for a while now, that why he had decided to film one.

Groaning, he left his phone slid down the cushions as he slumped further (if possible) on the sofa, not even having the chance to strech along the couch when Phil appeared on the doorway of their lounge and sat down next to him, grabbing his ankles and pulling them on his sweatpant claded lap.

“What’s wrong? I heard you groan from the office.” Phil asked.

Dan sighed, “I just uploaded my newest Internet Support Group and I don’t think they liked it that much.” Dan pulled a face, trying to mask that he was upset. Upset at himself for not trying enough, for not being enough.

“Why? Internet Support Group is a good series, they are often funny and believe it or not, sometimes helpful. You give good advice.” Phil said, making both of them chuckle.

“They say I 'hyped the video too much’ over the week. Apparently they expected other thing, not just a repetitive addition to the series,” Dan said, sighing once again.

He felt Phil trace random patterns along his feet and calf which were managing to relax Dan a bit more, “You know they take every word we say seriously. I think you tried to please everyone and  that’s impossible and you know it, but hey, it’s just a bump in the road, you will see how with the next video everything will work out.”

Dan looked at him and sent him a small smile. Somehow, Phil always managed to say the right things, but Dan’s mind wouldn’t leave the subject alone, oh no.

“But, what if it is not just a bump in the road? What if I cannot manage to make a better video the next time? What if this is it and my YouTube career goes downhill? It feels more as if I’m falling down a rabbit hole…” he rambled.

“Your career is not going to be destroyed because of this, and hey,” Phil looked at him, sincerity clear in his blue eyes. “if you fall down that methaphorical rabbit hole you are talking about, I’ll be there to help you out, okay? We are in this together, Dan.”

Dan smiled and was about to speak when Phil cut him off again, “and please, don’t ruin this by making a High School Musical reference or I’ll leave.”

They both burst out laughing. Phil knew him so well it was scarying sometimes, but, that’s why they were best friends. And best friends helped each other, right? And Phil had helped Dan so many times he had lost count.

Thanks to Phil he was here, living in London and having a job he could never had dreamed of. He had managed to change his life 180 degrees just with a comment that led to all of this. All of this Dan & Phil world.

Once their laughter died off, Dan lifted himself up from the sofa and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, who put his arm around his shoulders to bring both closer to Phil’s body.

“Where would I be without you?” Dan whispered.

'Phil sighed, “I don’t know, but I’m glad you are here with me. Next to me.”

“Me too, Phil. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a drabble challenge on my tumblr [irphanfic](https://irphanfic.tumblr.com/post/164794699877/drabble-challenge-1-100) and I'm making it a series here, so if you wanna prompt me anything just click on it and ask for it!


End file.
